five_nights_at_candysfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Five Nights at Candy's 3
Five Nights at Candy's 3 (рус. Пять Ночей с Кэнди 3) - ожидаемая игра для ПК в жанре Point and Click, которая разрабатывается Emil "Ace" Macko. Данная игра является продолжением серии игры Five Nights at Candy's. Выйдет примерно летом. Ссылка на игру ☀название http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-candy-s-3-official/130420 "Я всегда любил дождливую погоду... Дождь молча уходит, Он приносит чувство расслабления и спокойствия.thumb|1x1px Мне не нравилась тишина Тишина означает, что они скрываются Если они скрываются, они приближаются И если они приблизятся Они ранят меня, за то, что я сделал - не сделал... За то, что я не смог сделать" |-|ENG= "I've always liked it when it rains... the rain makes the silence go away, it feels comfy and relaxing. I don't like the silence the silence means they're hiding if they're hiding, they're coming closer and if they come closer they'll hurt me, for what I did- didn't do... for what I couldn't do" Сюжет Сюжет происходит после секретной мини-игры из второй части. Мальчику, которому Рэт сжал голову, снятся кошмары. Он видит Кошмарного Рэта и Кошмарного Кэта, которые охотятся за ним. История *4 марта 2016 года на сайте появился первый тизер с Рэтом и маленькой Бумажной подделкой Кенди. *'14 апреля 2016 года' - Эмиль выложил на Imgur новый тизер, изображающий комнату. *'15 мая 2016 года' - Эмиль выложил на Reddit, третий тизер с изображением одной комнаты, как видно на втором тизере. *'28 мая 2016 года' - Эмиль отправил обновление в GameJolt к игре пояснив о том, как игра не будет выпущена в июне он не уверен, когда дата релиза. Он также подтверждает название нового крыса. "Кошмарный Крыс". *'8 июня 2016 года' - Эмиль написал в Twitter, что трейлер будет выпущен в течение ближайших двух недель. *'19 июня 2016 года' - официальный трейлер был опубликован. *'18 июля 2016 года' - четвертый тизер, на котором изображен аниматроник-кот. *'2 октября 2016 года '- ночью вышла демо-версия игры. Факты *Emil "Ace" Macko заявил, что эта игра станет финальной частью Five Nights at Candy's. *20 июня вышел трейлер, в котором была показана большая часть геймплея, аниматроника Рэта, а также есть возможность заглядывать под кровать, и следить за аудиозаписью которую они попытаются выключить. *Рэт составлен по принципу Кошмарных Аниматроников - главных антагонистов FNAF 4. *Это единственная игра из линейки игр Five Nights at Candy's, в которой у Рэта присутствуют глаза. *Эмиль подтвердил название нового Рэта-"Кошмарный Крыс" *Судя по четвертому тизеру, кроме Рэта в 3 части будет и Кот. Предположения о Рэте и об окончании FNAC *На существующем на данный момент тизере изображен Рэт, повернутый к зрителю спиной. На переднем плане находится небольшая фигурка Кенди, которая являлась пасхалкой в Five Nights at Candy's. На тизере располагается надпись "A story can't end without beginning", что переводится как "История не может закончиться не имея начала". Исходя из этого можно понять, что третья часть игры станет приквелом первой и второй частей. *Судя по тизеру получается, что третья часть будет так или иначе связана с Крысой и, возможно, он станет главным героем заместо Кенди, подобно Спрингтрапу из FNAF 3. *На втором тизере присутствует вид из под кровати в детской спальне. Также на тизере есть надпись: "Will you find me?" Что переводится как: "Найдешь ли ты меня?" Это означает аниматроники будут выходить из под кровати. *Возможно действия игры происходят в 1962 году. Такое предположение появилось из-за третьего тизера. Галерея Screenshot 2.png|Обои на странице игры Teaser 1 full (jpg)-jfnzupfb.jpg|Первый тизер teaser 2 full-kevyjxtu.png|Второй тизер FNAC 3 (3 тизер).jpg|3 тизер Teaser_4_full-prjhavhi.png|Четвертый тизер Трейлер thumb|335 px|left Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Сюжет Категория:Emil "Ace" Macko Категория:Персонажи Категория:Геймплей Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 3